


Agent, Agent, Can You Read Me?

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: Agent Hawaii got her job out of dumb luck, people skills, and a knack for catching on quick to conspiracy theories. But mostly dumb luck.Or bad luck, as she’d later think of it, when she had all the puzzle pieces of Freelancer crammed together to make their shitty final picture. Because the reason she was chosen originally wasn’t for anything that could be remotely described as “good.”If the Director had his way, Kaikaina Grif would have been Agent Texas, a fancy flesh suit for what would be known as the Beta AI.Funny how life always tended to swing in Kai’s favor.





	Agent, Agent, Can You Read Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My RVB Big Bang with the fabulous as always Renaroo. Enjoy! I really adored writing for her work and I hope you all like it.

Agent Hawaii got her job out of dumb luck, people skills, and a knack for catching on quick to conspiracy theories. But mostly dumb luck.

 

Or bad luck, as she’d later think of it, when she had all the puzzle pieces of Freelancer crammed together to make their shitty final picture. Because the reason she was chosen originally wasn’t for anything that could be remotely described as “good.”

 

If the Director had his way, Kaikaina Grif would have been Agent Texas, a fancy flesh suit for what would be known as the Beta AI. 

 

Funny how life always tended to swing in Kai’s favor.

* * *

  
  


She joined the army to find Dex, plain and simple. Dex, dumb,  _ dumb, _ Dex, who refused to run with her from the government like a sane person and instead went to basic with his Harvard acceptance letter shoved under the floorboards.

 

Okay, so maybe calling Dex dumb wasn’t accurate. But he was dumb when it came to listening to Kai’s ideas. Because Kai’s ideas were magnificent and if he bothered to take a moment and listen to why foil hats and Atlantis would keep Dex out of space, maybe Kai wouldn’t have had to lie to the army in the first place.

 

Dex was dumb though. So Kai ended up having to join the army. At least after she got a letter saying Dex was M.I.A when he wasn’t set to leave Earth for  _ another two months. _

 

She lied about her age, hoping making herself seem older than 19 would work in her favor. It was easier than expected: she thought saying she was 69 to be a stretch even though it was her lucky number. They took it though, buying her claim of “good aging cream” hook, line and sinker. Before long, Kai was already in boot camp with everyone else. No work required. Not even the pushups the sergeants tried to get her to do. 

 

If Dex had gone missing so some weird UFO program, she would make herself lazy enough to follow right behind him. If she wanted to get thrown into whatever weird crystal prison they were hiding her brother in, she’d have to make them want to throw her in there. Which meant loud burping, avoidance of every drill assigned to her, and sleeping in the broom closet. 

 

When the sergeants pulled her aside for a “special” program, she thought she managed it. To follow Dex down the rabbit hole some asshole shoved his big butt into.

 

She was wrong. Because while she acted exactly like Dex, and talked exactly like Dex, there was one thing she was that her brother wasn’t.

 

She was a girl.

 

Project Freelancer. The best of the best agents. The living human weapons. That’s what they pulled Kai in for, to join their team should they make the cut. To join a legion of Super soldiers.

 

It struck Kai as a bunch of baloney. She was fucking smart, but she couldn’t shoot for shit. The other girls up for the project couldn’t either. And the Project took no time bothering to teach them, instead doing nothing but survey after survey, brain scan after brain scan.

 

There were ten of them originally. The five. Then two. Then Kai. 

* * *

 

  
This is how implantation went. The doctors chatting, a feeling at something at the back of her neck and then-

 

Silence. There was nothing but silence and blackness and-

 

No, there was more than that. There was rage. Rage that flooded her all at once, a primal scream, a flood of images that consumed every bit of her that she had. Images that shouldn’t have anything to do with rage. A pair of green eyes, the smell of Texas wildflowers, a quick tuff of red hair. 

 

The pain came next. It was worse, like every cell of her was being ripped apart. It felt like someone had dug their hand into her chest and began removing every organ, piece by piece. Breaking her down to every nerve and seeing watching how she screamed. 

 

She forgot her name. Her home. Her favorite set of handcuffs. In their places new memories, new realities took their place. Alison for Kai. Texas for Hawai. A list of favorite guns for favorite sex toys. 

 

For a mere second, the transplant of minds worked. The landscape that was Kai’s mind had been painted over. The once lush plants and sandy beaches had been wiped clean for a dusty battlefield and shrapnel. 

 

In that moment, her name was Alison. She was from Hawaii. She liked fighting drunk, wearing leather, and riding motorcycles. She had no siblings-

 

She had no-

 

She had-

 

Dex.

 

With that single thought, that corner of orange flowers that Beta had yet to paint over, the world fell apart. The new painting began to chip away, the old picture of a starlite beach shining through. Fragments of the new painting remained, small pieces of shrapnel across the beach, a large cloud of smoke in the sky, but the original image was now the dominant one. And from the chips of the new painting arose a black avatar that flickered on and off like a night light.

 

Kai knew her name now. She also knew the avatar’s name as well. 

 

“Hi Beta.”

 

Beta didn’t move at first. It was hard to tell really, being in her brain and all of that. They seemed to be standing in a nothingness at the moment, black floor and sky. Nothing but the two of them in the darkness. Beta almost looked to blend into it, like she was a piece of shadow that had broken off from the darkness and come to life.

 

Beta flickered once more before solidifying. She tilted her head to the left, farther than any human should be able to. Her movements were almost exaggerated in this space.

 

“You’re Kai.”

 

Kai waved her left hand. “Yep.” Beta didn’t move at all except for the slightest flickering. 

 

“You’re my partner.”

 

“In the dating sense? Not at the moment.” That got a reaction out of Beta; she tilted her head in the opposite direction now. Like she thought she could make sense out of Kai if she looked at her from a different angle.  “But as military folks, probs.”

 

“Probs?”   
  


“They never told us the exact term. Partners works, but I’d like gal pals better now that I know you’re a chick. Just to fuck with people.”

 

Beta was quiet. She’d stopped flickering now, a solid image of pure black armor. The little world of nothingness around them began to break away, light and sound starting to filter in. The edges of consciousness. As Kai began to wake up, she heard Beta say just one thing.

 

“Fuck with people? I can get down with that.”

 

Even though the only image of Beta she’d seen was a suit of armor, Kai somehow associated that voice blonde hair and a smirk that promised trouble to come.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Later, much later, Kai would know what the nothingness meant back during her implantation, what the sudden flood of memories meant, why she lost herself to a field of wildflowers in Texas to a name she’d never heard for a brief few seconds. 

 

She wasn’t supposed to become Agent Hawaii in that moment. The Beta AI was supposed to take over entirely, to stitch herself into her brain until nothing of Kai remained. She was supposed to open her eyes and think her birth name Alison, that she came from Texas, that the face she saw in the mirror had always been hers.

 

Kai was never good at doing what she was supposed to. Instead she opened her eyes, Beta lingering in the back of her brain like she was trying to conceal herself in the massive maze that was Kai’s thoughts and smiled. 

 

“Does this mean I’m a full fledged Agent now?”

 

Kai wouldn’t remember the look on the Director’s face when she said that. But Beta would. And she would catalogue it and store it away for later. When the utter disappointment on the Director’s face finally made horrific sense. 

* * *

 

They made her stay in the hospital center for a whole week.

 

They didn’t tell Kai why, instead making her go through what seemed like test after test. They took multiple brain scans, they made her go on long runs to see how she held up to strain (badly), they asked her questions about her childhood, things that would be on her file.

 

Something was off, Kai knew that. She wasn’t stupid, despite what people thought. The implantation was a success according to the goals they’d told her. Beta fit snug in her head with no problems but a slight itch. For all intents and purposes, she was in the clear.

 

Yet the scientists treated her like something had gone terribly wrong. Like their experiment had gone off the rails in a direction they never expected. 

 

Kai wasn’t sure what they expected. Probably for her to take longer to adapt to sharing brain space with a computer lady. Either way, it was creepy. And alarming.

 

Speaking of the computer lady in her head, Beta was quiet that week. She wasn’t the most talkative of A.I, that was for sure. The only times she did speak up is when Kai tried to fill the silence for the both of them, asking Kai to “shut up” in a crisp, short voice. 

 

Beta was constantly grumpy. Beta was constantly angry. Beta was constantly on guard.

 

Sometime Kai wondered if they gave her an A.I so different from herself on purpose. 

 

After a week went, they cleared her for duty. She would be Freelancer’s new getaway driver they told her. If anyone asked her, her name was Agent Hawaii. Which in Kai’s opinion, was kinda racist.

 

When they made it onto the base proper, surrounded by Freelancers, Beta spoke in her mind. The first thing she’d communicated other than asking Kai to shut her trap.

 

“I don’t trust anyone here.”

 

Well, maybe they had something in common.

* * *

  
  


The first time they threw Kai into a combat drill with the other Freelancers, Kai fell asleep.

 

She was honestly impressed with herself for such a feat. Paint was flying everywhere, the kind of paint that hurt like all hell and immobilized their armor.  They were on their third round of it now, and at this point Kai was a mix of pissed off and exhausted.

 

“This is against the fucking Godiva convention.” She hissed as she dived just in time to avoid Agent York getting her with a splash of paint. She’d been hit so much that her bruises probably had bruises. Weren’t they satisfied knowing how shitty she was on the first try? 

 

“Isn’t it Geneva convention?” Beta asked. Kai shook her head. 

 

“No that’s the war crimes one. The Godiva convention is the one where they said doing this kind of fucked up shit without the reward of chocolate was a load of massive bullshit.” She ducked behind a pillar as Floria took aim for her head. She was sure that asshole wanted to give her a concussion. And he was enjoying it too, given the laughter that echoed through the hall.

 

Kai gritted her teeth. This was bullshit. Why did they put her in a fucking super solider program anyhow? She’d tried to fail on purpose. And given the skill of the other Freelancers she doubted failing out of the military was a prerequisite.

 

Another shot rang out. Kai grabbed her gun and turned around the pillar. Might as well get it over with. 

 

That was her last thought before she came back to herself in her room, in her bed and covered with bruises from the sparring match.

 

“Beta what happened?” She said. Beta was quiet for a long moment.

 

“You passed out. They got you in the face.”

 

Kai groaned. Of course they did. What pieces of shit.

 

She didn’t notice the odd silence that filled her brain despite her connection with Beta.

 

She didn’t notice how everyone in Freelancer looked at her weird either.

 

 

* * *

 

They made her the getaway driver.

 

It was the best role for her, considering her skill set. Kai was many things, but she wasn’t a soldier. Even though she’d flunked boot camp on purpose, she still was a terrible shot, a worse hand to hand combatant, and a miserable spy. For the first few missions they sent her on Kai survived through sheer dumb luck and the ability to flirt her way out of almost any situation. It was only after five missions and Carolina screaming so loud that her voice echoed through the entire base that they put her as a driver.

 

As soon as they did, they felt like idiots for not doing it sooner. Sure, Kai was a shitty soldier in every single regard. But she was a Grif. And Grifs knew how to drive.

 

For the two years she would spend in the Freelancer program, from the day she stepped onto the Mother of Invention with a AI chip humming in the back of her head, to the day the whole thing would come crashing down as she watched out a tiny shuttle window. Most of the missions went well enough; she drove them in, she drove them out. Nothing more, nothing less. Until the missions got more dangerous. And more fucked up.

 

One such mission, that involved watching a large tower fall in the distance was perhaps the most fucked up of them all. And that wasn’t even counting the fact that Kai got hit so hard at some point that she could no longer remember any of the shit that happened between the building crumbling down and standing in the pelican, feeling like she’d run a mile.

 

“You fucking exploded a building,” Kai said to Carolina later on the shuttle. Carolina was angry too, but for an entirely different reason than Kai; her problem was Maine’s new neck wound. “You can’t do that!”

 

“It was the enemy’s headquarters.” Carolina said, her voice slow. Like she thought Kai was dumb. Which she clearly did.

 

Kai could tell by now when people thought she was dumb. School taught her how to identify that well enough from her fellow students jeers to her teachers annoyed expressions. Helmets made figuring it out trickier, but it was still doable. It just really came down to the tone; slow, steady and undercut with an annoyance sharp as a knife.

 

“That you collapsed on a city!”

 

“It was a base city. No one was outside their respective buildings. Collateral was minimized with the plans we used.”

 

“According to the plans we used! There’s a difference!” 

 

“According?” Carolina’s voice took on a tony that was icy. “Are you suggesting that command is wrong, Agent Hawaii?”

 

She wasn’t. She was suggesting command was lying. But Kai knew better than to tell Carolina that.

 

Carolina might think her dumb, but the wasn’t dumb enough to walk into that obvious trap.

 

“No. But they can make mistakes. Like I did that one summer with the dude and the glass ass.”

 

There was another thing Kai knew from her time in school. Bring up an intimate detail of your sex life, or one that sounded like one and you could effectively wipe a person’s mind of their thoughts of the last five seconds of conversation topic.  

 

“Wait what?” Niner said from the cockpit. Carolina walked away after that, muttering about checking on Maine. But before she went she shot a glare at Kai.

 

“I don’t get you,” she said “One moment you’re perfect soldier the next...I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but it isn’t going to work on me.” And with that she stomped off.

 

“Perfect soldier?” Kai said. “Since when?” She was far from an ideal soldier. Leagues away from it really. She took naps on missions for God’s sake. Even by her very low standards of competence, Kai was far from reaching her own mental bar.

 

Beta hummed in the back of Kai’s brain as Carolina walked off. Kai was starting to get used to separate her feelings from her own by now, though it always proved difficult. Kai was furious at the moment, furious Carolina was so desperate to suck up to her boss that she’d overlook something so obviously messed up. But Beta. Beta was...Beta was quiet. 

“Perfect soldier?” Kai grumbled. “And she says I’m the stupid one.”

 

Beta didn’t answer.

 

Later Kai would chalk up her bruised knuckles to gripping the steering wheel far too tight.

 

She had never hit someone hard enough in the face to know how the skin of the knuckles cracked on impact herself.

* * *

  
  


“She’s slept with North, South, Wyoming, and Maine. Hell, I think I’ve even seen her coming out of Niner’s room!”

 

Kai would say she didn’t mean to overhear the conversation going on about her a few weeks after she joined, but she would have been lying. She absolutely did mean to overhear that conversation. She tried to overhear every conversation that took place in the Mother of Inventions walls. There was no figuring out a conspiracy if you weren’t willing to dig for it. 

 

This one was a little different than most of her spying sessions though. She’d been sleepwalking again when she’d come back to herself. It was only luck that she managed to snap back into awareness when York and Carolina were in the rec room. It was even better luck that she happened to snap back when they were talking about her.

 

“Didn’t think you were the type to slut shame,” York said, taking a sip of his drink. Kai felt bad for him; the Carolina shot him was more than enough cause for extreme anxiety. 

 

“I am not-” Carolina sputtered, shaking her head. She placed her arm on the table and leaned forward into York’s personal space, like they were discussing a mission rather than the odd behavior habits of a fellow agent. “I don’t care how many people she sleeps with. I care that she’s seduced half our damn team with no care for fraternizing protocol.”

 

One of York’s eyebrows raised, the classic trademark look that had gotten him hit far too many times for him to still be using it. Or at least in Kai’s opinion. “You? Care about fraternizing protocol? Cus there’s some stains on my sheets that beg-”

 

As per usual, the lone raised eyebrow expression did not end well for one Agent York. 

 

Kai thought herself incredibly lucky to not blow her hiding spot from where she decided to listen in on this whole clusterfuck. Because she almost laughed so hard that all of Freelancer would know that she’d been eavesdropping.

 

“I think you’re focusing on the wrong thing here,” York said from his spot on the floor. Carolina had kicked his chair out from underneath him, and he laid sprawled on the cold tile. “Have you seen how she changes? Like back there, on the trip? One minute she’s kicking ass, the next she’s talking about her favorite shape of dildo? It’s kinda weird.”

 

Kai tilted her head. Kicking ass? Her? What the hell was he talking about? Was someone going around impersonating her or something? Or did she have an evil twin created by the government who’d they confused her for during this entire stupid program.

 

“She’s just trying to fuck with you,” Carolina said. “Mind games. Just like Florida.”

 

“I wouldn’t call Florida's work mind games,”York said before tailing off into a story about a game “never have I ever” that he played with the man. It involved Flordia putting down fingers for things no many should ever admit to. After five minutes about learning about Florida's very weird kinks, Kai’s stomach growled and she left the pair alone.  

 

It didn’t matter what Carolina thought, Kai mused as she headed back to her room. Kai actually hadn’t slept with anyone Carolina thought she did. It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about it; of course she had. It was a hobby of Kai’s to figure out the kinks of everyone she met, and that meant the thought of actually banging them came up. But she’d never actually gone through with it. 

 

None of them were really her type. And while she was down for dirty talk, wall sex, gags and pegging, she wasn’t really looking to seduce any of her fellow teammates she’d identified with each fantasy. 

 

Her reasoning was simple; Beta didn’t trust anyone here. Neither did Kai. And you couldn’t fuck someone you couldn’t trust. Even if they did really cool shit with their tongue.

 

Plus, she wasn’t sleeping well enough to sex anyone at the moment. Some nights she couldn’t remember going to bed, others she woke up so tired that she started taking impromptu naps in the middle of the day without a second thought. You couldn’t sex someone if you couldn’t stay awake to finish the job. Which was a shame because despite her mistrust of everyone in this base, they were all exceptionally good looking.

 

As for York’s remarks, she turned them over in her head, trying to make sense of them. They didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. 

 

It wouldn’t for a very long time.

* * *

 

At some point Kai decided she truly liked the Beta AI. She really did. For one, black was just a good look. A sexy look, even when it was just an animated avatar of a suit of armor. And that voice; out of all the AI not only did they give her the chick but they gave her the hot sounding chick. 

 

And Dex told her wishing for good luck at 11:11 was a bunch of bullcrap.

 

“I know everything you’re thinking,” Beta said as Kai threw on her undersuit that morning. She didn’t materialize over her shoulder, only her voice echoing in Kai’s head. Which was both a little weird and kinda awesome.

 

“Kinky.”

 

“Your mind is, yes.” Kai began putting on her armor, making sure the plating was just right. “Are all humans this dirty minded, or are you an exception?”

 

“Both,” Kai said, finishing zipping up her undersuit. She walked over to the mirror and started with the armor, taking her time not to forget all the little straps that kept everything in place. Because that was still a little bit sexy. Beta fluttered over her shoulder, her image flickering every few seconds or so.

 

Kai was used to the AI’s presence in her brain now. It was expected. If Beta was gone, it would feel….wrong. 

 

“If you were an Agent what state would you be?” Small talk was something Kai enjoyed, especially when it came to the AI. She always gave the best answers too, the normal human stuff not an option. Usually she’d muel them over a bit unless they were something simple like “what’s your favorite type of gun.” But on this question she answered far faster than Kai expected.

 

“Texas.”

 

That caught Kai by surprise. “Texas? Really?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s Texas. You into fucking trucks or something?”

 

Beta sighed. “We don’t fuck trucks in Texas.”

 

“According to all the good videos on the coms you-” Kai cut off, her mind springing back to something else Beta said. “Wait, what do you mean by we?”

 

Beta was silent for a moment. Kai couldn’t sense any of her feelings in her head. Total radio silence. After a minute of it, she decided to break it. Change topics and go back to her original question.

 

“So why Texas?”

 

Beta replied the earlier weirdness had never happened. “Why not?”

 

“Cus there’s a thought process behind this shit. Your criteria. What state has the sexiest people? Or that state that bans sex toys cus that’s ironic and you’re into that shit? Or a state that you know, matches your aesthetic?” 

 

“Does Hawai match your aesthetic?” Beta asked. Kai shook her head.

 

“Nah. Freelancer is just uncreative and racist.”

 

Beta chuckled at that. A rare expression from her. Kai walked over to the mirror, her undersuit and armor on and began looking at her hair. It was growing out past her ears again. She’d either have to cut it or grow it out long enough to put up. She was leaning towards growing it out. For some reason, she wanted to grow it out into a ponytail as of late. And maybe dye it a lighter color, just for shits and giggles. 

 

“Okay, so Texas? You like rebellion and big hats or something? Or is it-”

 

“I’m from there.” Beta said, blurting it out almost. Like she couldn’t control herself. Kai felt a rush of confusion in her implants and stopped running her fingers through her growing hair.

 

“From there? Like they made you there?”

 

“No….I…” More confusion, followed by dread, followed by the slightest feeling on panic. “I- nevermind.”

 

“Nevermind?” Kai turned around so she was facing her A.I. Beta’s form flickered a bit, black armor vanishing and reappearing in random places. “You can’t just drop you’re from Texas.”

 

“I can’t?”

 

“Not when you’re a space robot!” Kai leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. “So you’re from Texas.”

 

“I-I don’t….I don’t know.”

 

Kai hadn’t heard Beta sound uncertain during any moment of their partnership so far. She straightened up. “You don’t know?”

 

“I…” Beta began pacing in the air. Kai could see her posture was still picture perfect. Still the soldier. “I have memories. Ones that don’t make sense.”

 

“They don’t make sense? How?”

 

“I’m human in them. Or, I think I am. I’m not sure,” Beta stopped, her arms clasped behind her back. “I’m living in a house. A tiny one, like one of those shitty suburban ones they give military families. And there’s a bed of wildflowers outside, and the kitchen is always covered in fast food wrappers and-”

 

“And?”

 

“There’s someone else. Someone important. Someone I’m suppose to protect.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“I don’t remember.” Beta shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t exist. He can’t exist.” She flickered once, then twice, and before Kai could say another word she was gone. She could feel her in her brain still, lingering in the back. But she was more distant now. Kai could barely register her emotions. And when she finally put a name to the emotion that had Beta so worked up it sent a chill through her. 

 

Fear. Beta was afraid. And guilty.

* * *

 

After the tower, things continued. More agents got AI. More missions were taken on and completed. It was business as usual at project Freelancer.

 

Then Connie died. No not died, was killed.

 

Kai didn’t remember it well. She wouldn’t remember any of it well from the point of hearing Connie had betrayed them all and gone off to sell their information to the enemy. Instead she remembered fragments, snippets of memory she shouldn’t have had. Fighting Connie hand to hand swirled with flirting with Wash over dinner. Walking through the cafeteria for her second slice of pie to breaking a practice dummy with her bare hands. 

 

Going to get into the ship to help talk sense into Connie and a knife in her hands, slipping through Connie’s chest like it was butter.

 

“Something is wrong with me,” Kai said a day after the incident, walking into the medical bay. Carolina was there now, something about two AI in her brain going haywire. “I can’t-”

 

Footsteps echoed from behind her. Kai turned and saw a hand rest on her shoulder, thin and pale. She saw green eyes stare out at her from behind a pair of thin wire glasses.

 

“Don’t worry Agent Hawaii, “ The Director said, a smile on his face. Kai had never seen him smile before; she decided in that very moment she hated the expression on his face. “I’m sure it’s only stress.”

 

Kai opened her mouth to argue but the world was fading, like it did when she took her impromptu naps. In her head, Beta screeched.

 

“Church.”

 

The next time she would come back to herself she would be flying away from project Freelancer in an escape vessel, a suit of Black armor at the wheel and Agent York looking down at her like she was something fragile. 

* * *

 

The canyon they holed her brother up in was boring. Really boring, even with the Freelancer spying gear buried underneath the surface. 

 

Tex, as Beta now liked to be called, helped her survey it when they first arrive.  She was gone from Kai’s head now, for both their own goods, now placed in a suit of armor she could control without taking over Kai’s body. Kai supposed she should be happy for the change and for the most part she was. But her head seemed empty sometimes.

 

They didn’t find much other than secret entrances for agents and surveillance features. After they located a spot far enough away to be out of sight from the canyons many cameras but close enough to survey, they began to watch the figures below. 

 

Kai started to cry when she saw Dexter again. Alive. In tacky as fuck armor, sure, but alive. Tex didn’t say a word when she started sobbing on that rock, getting snot all over her visor. She just calmly recited how Dex’s vital signs were normal, regular and “exactly what you’d expect of a lazy sim trooper.”

 

It was her way of saying he was okay. 

 

They argued back and forth about to approach the troopers. Kai wanted to go in as herself, Tex as Agent Hawai. Tex won out in the end, unstabling Alpha was a pretty big risk, but that didn’t stop Kai from sulking about it for at least a day. 

 

They took care to make sure the voice changer was working for both their suits before they stepped down. Before they did, Kai closed her eyes. Thought of a beach in Hawaii where she buried her toes in sand and listened to her brother laugh. Thought of a small cottage in Texas where a little girl with red hair peers out a window.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Damn right.”

 

And with that, Agent Hawaii entered Blood Gulch. 


End file.
